El cumpleaños de Ace
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Una hermosa estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo y lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió al recordar que cuando era niño, Makino le había dicho que si le pedía un deseo a una estrella fugaz esta tal vez lo hiciera realidad, cerro sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y sin poder evitar llorar, deseó con toda la intensidad que le fue posible: "quiero ver a mi hermano, aunque sea una vez más"


**Disclaimer: **One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencia: **Creo que ninguna por esta vez, solo si eres sensible, puede que te llegue un poco el sentimiento

**Nombre: **El cumpleaños de Ace

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación:** K+

**El cumpleaños de Ace **

La noche era tranquila, las estrellas brillaban de una manera realmente hermosa iluminado a su vez la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, el capitán de dicho barco se encontraba sentado en su lugar favorito, observando las estrellas y disfrutando de cierta paz y tranquilidad.

Dentro en la cocina, sus nakamas disfrutaban de un gran festín hecho por Sanji, bebían y platicaban junto con el ritmo de las canciones de Brook, y es que era una fecha especial, un nuevo año de aventuras comenzaba y fieles a su naturaleza, los piratas del sombrero de paja lo celebraban con gran ímpetu.

Luffy había disfrutado de la fiesta durante gran parte de la tarde y la noche, pero a pesar de que se había divertido bastante, de que había comido y bebido hasta hartarse, no podía estar del todo feliz, porque esa fecha era una de las tantas dolorosas para él, era el cumpleaños de su hermano muerto, Ace.

Aprovechando todo el alboroto causado salió a la cubierta sin que nadie lo notará, solo Zoro se percató de su acción, pero prescindiendo que su capitán quería pasar tiempo a solas, había hecho la vista gorda y continuó bebiendo hasta hartarse, cosa que Luffy agradecía bastante.

En su niñez nunca había gozado de fiestas lujosas ni grandes banquetes, pero siempre recordaba estar rodeado por personas importantes, recordaba que cada año Makino subía con mucha comida y bebida, acompañada del alcalde, saludaban a Dadan y todos los adultos se ponían a organizar la celebración mientras él y Ace se adentraban en el bosque, algunos años cazaban algún animal para aportar con algo a los adultos, otros entrenaban y algunos otros simplemente exploraban y se divertían, para al momento de regresar, los esperará un enorme banquete.

Siempre sentaban a Ace en medio, a pesar de las protestas y el sonrojo de este, comían, reían y siempre al final Makino ponía un pastel frente Ace, a pesar de que este se quejará todo el tiempo, disfrutaba mucho de la atención y le alegraba que cada año, aunque fueran pocas personas en el mundo, celebraran su nacimiento.

Miro en cielo una vez más y suspiro, este no era él primer año que pasaba sin su hermano, pero no por eso era menos doloroso, incluso algunas ocasiones sentía que le extrañaba mucho más.

Una hermosa estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo y lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió al recordar que cuando era niño, Makino le había dicho una vez, que si le pedía un deseo con todo su corazón a una estrella fugaz esta tal vez lo hiciera realidad, cerro sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y sin poder evitar llorar, deseó con toda la intensidad que le fue posible: "quiero ver a mi hermano, aunque sea una vez más"

Abrió los ojos y río de manera amarga, mientras derramaba más lágrimas y comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos debido al llanto, hay deseos que no se pueden cumplir, estaba muy consciente de ello.

\- No has cambiado nada Luffy, sigues siendo el mismo bebé llorón

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, nunca podría olvidarla, pero era imposible, debía de estar imaginando cosas debido al alcohol, volteo lentamente, completamente convencido de que detrás de él no había nadie, que era su mente la que había jugado con él. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta de que si había alguien detrás de él, y aún más sorpresa al reconocer de quien se trataba, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con más fuerza, ¿realmente la estrella le había cumplido su deseo?

\- ¿Ace?

\- Hola Luffy

Sin poder soportarlo más se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, llorando a más no poder, esa estrella realmente le había cumplido su deseo y ahora Ace estaba devuelta con él. Lo había extrañado tanto, había deseado abrazarlo una vez más con tanta fuerza, y ahora de verdad podía hacerlo. Ace correspondió el abrazo después de unos segundos, no sabía muy bien que había pasado pero tenía entendido que podía hablar con su hermano una vez más así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

\- Realmente sigues siendo el mismo ¿no? - sin poder evitarlo la voz se le quebró un poco

\- Pensé qué nunca podría volver a verte

\- Yo te veo siempre, te has vuelto muy fuerte Luffy, de verdad estoy orgulloso de ti

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, por eso no se la razón de que estés aquí afuera, cuando podrías estar disfrutando de la fiesta junto a tus nakamas

\- Quería estar solo un rato, me gusta ver el mar y las estrellas - Ace suspiro algo preocupado, no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera tan triste

\- Escucha Luffy, yo sé que hice mal, sé que debería de haber escapado contigo, debí de haberte escuchado - observo como su hermano se tensaba, a Luffy no le gustaba hablar de ese día y no lo culpaba, pero era hora de que su hermano lo superará - lo siento mucho Luffy, de verdad espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme, pero no te atormentes más con eso, las cosas no cambiarán y puede que ya no esté presente contigo, pero tienes una grandiosa familia que te quiere mucho Luffy, no dejes que ese dolor te siga consumiendo

\- Nee Ace, ¿eres feliz?

-Lo fui durante mucho tiempo, aunque no supe apreciarlo, estoy en paz conmigo si es a eso a lo que te refieres, no me arrepiento de nada, viví libre y morí protegiendo lo que más me importaba, si tuviera que vivir todo de nuevo, lo haría de la misma manera, no cambiaría nada

\- Shishishi me alegra escuchar eso, creo que ahora estoy más tranquilo

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del mar y observando las estrellas, juntos recordaron miles de momentos que vivieron juntos y sin darse cuenta, entre un relato y otro el sol comenzó a salir, Luffy bostezo algo cansado y se recostó en el hombro de su hermano mayor, no quería dormir porque sabía que cuando abriera sus ojos, Ace ya estaría con él, pero tampoco quería presenciar el momento en que hermano se marchara.

\- Deberías dormir un rato, tal vez hoy sea un día movido

\- Si me duermo te irás

\- Me iré de todas maneras Lu, sabes que no puedo quedarme, pero siempre te estaré observando, lo prometo - Luffy asintió resignado y cerró los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron su rostro

\- Feliz cumpleaños Ace - sin poder soportarlo más, callo en un profundo sueño

\- Gracias Luffy - dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo - tal vez el siguiente año, pueda estar de nuevo contigo

Se quedó observando como el cielo poco a poco se iba aclarando, mientras el poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Zoro salió a buscar a su capitán cuando noto que el sol ya estaba saliendo y todos sus nakamas estaban durmiendo, le había parecido bastante extraño que Luffy ya no volviera, tal vez sería bueno hablar con él. Al salir a cubierta busco a su capitán y por inercia dirigió su mirada hacia la cabeza de león del Sunny, por un momento la luz le pareció tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar su ojo, pudo volver a ver, distinguió la silueta de Ace sentado junto a su capitán, este se volteó y le sonrió antes de desparecer, incluso pudo escuchar un: "gracias por estar siempre pendiente de él"

Al presenciar esto Zoro solo bufo un poco irritado, tomo una botella de licor que estaba justo a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el camarote de los chicos.

\- Idiota, podrías haber avisado que vendrías - tomo de la botella con una pequeña sonrisa - es bueno saber que sigues cuidando de él, Ace

Termino de beberse el contenido de la botella y entro al camarote de los hombres, los demás no tardarían en despertar y quería dormir un poco antes de que eso pase.

_**"Fin"**_


End file.
